dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Pruslas
IV }} Pruslas is one of the four fiends that guard the barrier in Dragon Quest IV and a regular monster in [[Dragon Quest series|the Dragon Quest series]], starting with the Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twin Kings and the Prophecy's End post game, and Dragon Quest X (3.5 starting point). Originally debuting in IV, Pruslas is now a recurring boss monster in many Dragon Quest games. Characteristics Appearance Pruslas is a large, purple-scaled, lizard-like demon wielding a large club. In more recent games, he has taken to wielding a large, red club in only one hand. This makes him differ slightly to the other types of monsters that look similar to him (such as Night clubbers and Balzack). Another thing that separates him from those monsters is his size. In the more recent Monsters games he is revealed to be quite a bit larger then the other two. He has piercing blue eyes, red claws, and tiny wings which somehow allow him to fly. Personality He is very devious and tricky, preferring to get the upper hand in battles by lying and cheating. He is also incredibly intelligent. His manipulative personality is quite helpful to Psaro, as unlike Aamon, he is very loyal. Main game appearances Dragon Quest IV He is one of the four demons found in the endgame maintaining the barrier around Psaro and his castle. He may the most devious of the four (Aamon is the only possible exception). Upon the hero's arrival, he congratulates the hero for coming so far. He tells the hero to look behind him for a treasure, that he has deserves it for being so brave. If the hero does so, Pruslas will immediately attack them from behind, giving him the ability to strike when the party is unprepared. Pruslas casts Kasap to lower the party's defense, and issues high-powered attacks with his club. This enables him a high chance for a Critical Hit. Dragon Quest X Pruslas attacks the party in a cave but is ultimately defeated. However, many more start to appear as normal monsters by the time the Hero/Heroine (Dragon Quest X) gets to the Storm Region of Nadlagand... Normal encounter Boss encounter Dragon Quest XI Monster series appearances Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional Pruslas appears in Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 PRO as a three space X rank monster and a boss as well, attacking the party from behind in a large castle. This is more then likely a reference to Dragon Quest IV and how he told the party to look behind them so that he could surprise attack them from behind. Recipe: Ruin x Alabast Dragon(Atlas and Drakulard will work in place of the Alabast Dragon) Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D Pruslas appears as well in the 3DS adaption of Dragon Quest Monsters, once again as an X rank monster that takes up three spaces. He has powerful attacks with a high critical hit ratio, but also has a tendency to miss frequently. The recipe is mostly unchanged from Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2 Professional, requiring a Ruin and Alabast Dragon to synthesize. It is unknown whether Atlas and Drakulard still work in the Alabast Dragon's place, however. Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca’s Marvelous Mysterious Key Gallery DQMJ2PRO - Pruslas.png|Pruslas' DQMJ2PRO art. DQMBRV - Pruslas.png|Pruslas' artwork for MBRV. Pruslas DQIV NES.gif|Dragon Quest IV DQIV - Pruslas.png|Dragon Quest IV DS Pruslas PRO.png|Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional Pruslas X.png|Dragon Quest X Screenshot Pruslas X3.png|Dragon Quest X Screenshot Pruslas X2.png|Dragon Quest X Screenshot DQMJ2PRO - Pruslas2.png|Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Icon DQM2 - Pruslas.png|Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Screenshot DQM2 - Pruslas2.png|Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Screenshot DQM2 - Pruslas3.png|Dragon Quest Monsters 2 Screenshot Dragon Quest X Verison 5 Monsters & Soldiers.png|Pruslases seen in a mob of monsters and soldiers in the DQX Version 5 trailer. Other languages Related Monsters *Balzack *Giga clubber *Nelgelas *Night clubber Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV bosses Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest X bosses Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Parade monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Scanner monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Three-monster-slot monsters